Human herpesvirus 8 (HHV-8): An immunofluorescence assay for latent HHV-8 antibodies revealed that U.S. homosexual men experienced an HHV-8 epidemic concurrent with the HIV epidemic in the early 1980s. HHV-8 infection was associated with numerous homosexual partners, and 35% of subjects with both HHV-8 and HIV developed Kaposis sarcoma within 10 years. Human Papillomaviruses (HPV): Prevalence of antibodies to HPV 16 virus-like particles was increased in sexually transmitted disease clinic patients, especially among women. Polyomaviruses: A study to examine reproducibility in detection of SV40 DNA in human mesothelioma or normal lung in nine laboratories was initiated. Hepatitis Viruses: Among subjects in the Multicenter Hemophilia Cohort Study, hepatitis C virus (HCV) genotypes were found to change over time, especially with HIV co-infection, suggesting serial reactivation of latent HCV clones. - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Minor under 18 Years Old & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only & Human Tissues, Fluids, Cells, etc.